


Encore

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drag Queens, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus is there when the show ends.





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

As soon as Ignis is off the stage, Gladiolus is on him. It was easy enough to get into the back—by now, everyone knows that Gladiolus is in Ignis’ entourage, and even if they didn’t, Gladiolus doubts anyone would be willing to tell them off—he’s bigger than the bouncers are. And if anyone tried to keep him from Ignis, he’d show them exactly why he’s the royal shield. 

By the time the show is finished, when Ignis has completed his lengthy routine of jaw-dropping lip-syncs, astounding dances, and even interwoven comedy, Gladiolus is itching to go. Every peak made his heart beat that little bit faster, every moment in the crowded club raising his body temperature. Now he’s boiling up and ready to explode. Worse, he’s _turned-on_. He knows it’s not Ignis’ real body. He knows the tits are fake. He knows Ignis has his waist synched in. Ignis’ round rear is mostly foam, and even his plump thighs are padded. The wig will be the first to come off when Ignis makes it to the dressing room. The makeup highlights Ignis’ natural beauty but obscures key parts of him—he’s wearing contacts instead of glasses, his lips made bright red and bigger, his brows painted thinner and higher than they should be. Nine tenths of him are a walking lie, but it’s a completely _gorgeous_ lie, and Gladiolus wants him desperately. 

Gladiolus follows him as he walks back through the production staff and past the next drag queen performing. Then they turn a corner, headed down the tiny hall towards the washrooms and dressing room, and Gladiolus can’t wait any longer. He grabs Ignis’ wrist and jerks Ignis’ back; Ignis is pulled into him with a small huff of surprise. 

He loops his arm around Ignis’ tiny waist and crushes Ignis against him, going in for a fierce kiss. It’s sloppy and feral, desperately _good_ when Ignis responds. Ignis’ arms wraps around his shoulders, pulling him closer and threading through his hair. Gladiolus wants to run his fingers through Ignis’ but doesn’t dare just in case it comes off. He knows that if he ruins any part of Ignis’ outfit, Ignis will kill him. The makeup doesn’t fool him; Ignis looks demure and delicate now, but he’s as fearsome a warrior as Gladiolus is. He kisses like it.

Someone with a headset passes them, politely saying nothing. It’s enough to break the mood. Gladiolus wants to do all sorts of nasty things to Ignis, the kind that he can’t have any witnesses around for. Ignis twists out of his grasp and moves towards the changing room.

Gladiolus stops him, grabs his skirt and pulls him back for another kiss, albeit a chaster one. Then he growls across Ignis’ lips, “I want to watch you change.”

Ignis snorts. “It’s not as glamorous as you’re picturing it.”

Gladiolus doesn’t care. “Humour me.”

Ignis grins. He grants another kiss, then starts to back up towards the dressing room, Gladiolus following him with more oral attention. He can’t stop. They hit the door—Ignis reaches back to open it. 

Then he steps away and coyly breathes, “No.”

He shoves Gladiolus hard in the chest, and Gladiolus goes stumbling back before he knows what’s happening. The door slams shut. 

He groans in defeat but stays outside—Ignis is more than worth waiting for.


End file.
